


Yellow Flicker Beat

by pixikinz



Series: Colors [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixikinz/pseuds/pixikinz
Summary: Rating: MatureSummary:  You, Lucifer’s pet angel, make a Heaven of Hell for Lucifer.Pairings/Characters: Nick!Lucifer x Angel!Y/NWord count: 1,693ish





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: unbetaed, language, sex

 

 **A/N:** I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[Lorde - “Yellow Flicker Beat”](https://youtu.be/3PdILZ_1P74)

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

* * *

 

 

 _“ I’m a princess cut from marble, smoother than a storm_  
And the scars that mark my body, they’re silver and gold  
My blood is a flood of rubies, precious stones  
It keeps my veins hot, the fires find a home in me  
I move through town, I’m quiet like a fire ”

- “Yellow Flicker Beat” - Lorde

 

  


 

 

More often than not he preferred you naked, roaming the halls of Hell, Hell’s little angel. It pleased him to show off what was his, to have you ready at his whim for his enjoyment. You were fallen now, six months with Lucifer could do that to an angel. You had reveled in every moment, enjoyed the twisted little games he had introduced you to. He liked to show off your assets, especially your wings. However, if any one demon dared to let his gaze linger upon you for too long that demon would soon be begging for death as he became Lucifer’s newest torture victim.

Roaming the halls of Hell were not without their dangers, and even though you had been cut off from Heaven you were still a force to be reckoned with despite your inability to simply smite the foul smelling demons. You hated the loathsome things and it puzzled you to no end why Lucifer had bothered creating them. When you could get away with it you killed as many of them as you could, citing that they had looked at you the wrong way. It was a game you played with yourself to pass the time, see how many demons you could eradicate before being admonished by your love.

Suddenly, you were roughly pinned against the nearest wall, your wings flapping wildly at the unexpected weight that now crushed you to an unforgiving wall of Hell. You groaned lowly as your breasts were ground into the rough-hewn stone, your nipples drawing taunt at the sensation. You weren’t afraid for you knew the cool weight that pressed into you, recognized the rich musky scent that was all Lucifer as it invaded your nostrils, and like drifting away on a haze of addictive drugs you were gone.

“Is my little angel ready for me? Is my cunt wet and willing?” He hissed along your ear while his hips rutted into the curve of your bare ass, the denim of his jeans harsh against your sensitized flesh.

“Yessss” You moaned as you pushed back against him, your hips rolling as he reached in between your legs, his long thick fingers slipping through your slick folds with ease, the heel of his chilled hand grinding against your clit.

With his free hand Lucifer drew his belt from its loops, then he slowly withdrew his hand from the juncture of your thighs, trailing the evidence of your arousal up along your belly before he removed his hand completely from you. With quick, practiced movements, he bound your hands together above your head, looping and securing the leather tight across your wrists. As you moved restlessly back against him, seeking his attention, Lucifer trailed a line of wintry, open mouthed kisses down your neck. Torturously slow he spread those kisses outwards to one shoulder before he sunk his teeth into your tender flesh, his lips sealing and suctioning at the bite. A shudder, equal parts pain and pleasure, wracked your body in almost trained response.

He loved to mark you now that your grace was waning. Each bite, suck and smack left actual lasting blemishes as your grace failed to heal you as fast. A multitude of bruises littered your body, from your ankles to just behind your ear. There was hardly a place left on you he hadn’t claimed. And you were irrevocably his, with or without the marks. When Lucifer lowered the zipper of his jeans you whined in anticipation, your back arching as you offered your ass to him.

“Please Lucifer…” You were breathless with want as you pleaded for him, your need for him so great you could feel your excitement begin to dampen your inner thighs.

“Such a naughty little angel begging for the Devil’s cock…” Lucifer practically purred against the mark he had just left upon your shoulder.

He could call himself whatever he liked, but to you he would always be the Light Bringer, Lucifer, the most magnificent of all the angels in creation. His fall, his subsequent actions, had never changed that. His fall could never diminish him in your eyes and it showed as you wantonly flared your wings out, your rump wiggling in enticement as you felt the fabric of his jeans and boxers brush down your legs as they fell. You hadn’t replied to Lucifer which earned you a sharp smack to your ass with the flat of his hand.

“Your naughty little angel…” You keened as your body jerked in response to the electric shock of his flesh slapped against yours.

“Mine…” Lucifer’s icy breath growled against the shell of your ear, even as he spread your legs further apart, before his hand lined his dick up with your sopping entrance.

“Yours…” You wailed in confirmation into the wall your face was shoved against as he drove deep into you until his hips slammed into your ass cheeks.

One of Lucifer’s hands came to dig into your breast, his frosty fingers plucking your hard nipple while the other slipped between you and the wall, searching out your clit as he rammed into you from behind. His thrusts jutted roughly up into you, forcing you to the balls of your feet with every piston of his hips. The momentum of his plunges into your depths had the tender flesh of your cheek rasping against the wall, your bound hands near useless as you tried to keep up off the stones. Your wings flickered rapidly against Lucifer’s onslaught in attempts to keep you off the wall while also striving to bury him deeper within your aching pussy as you bucked against him.

“That’s it angel... That’s it… Fuck yourself on my cock…” Lucifer grunted against the back of your neck as he nuzzled his face there, quite at odds with the punishing pace at which he impaled you on his dick as his fingers continued rubbing your clit in rhythm with his thrusts.

His coarse words drove you on as you worked your hips in tandem with his, grinding into his hand with each forward thrust he took. Your thighs began to quiver with the effort of teetering on the very edge that his artful fingers had you kept you on. He enjoyed keeping you there, on the verge, a trembling, whimpering mess as he continued to draw his pleasure from you. Your insides fluttered tightly around him in a wet, sucking desperation, a flesh to flesh plea for release.

“Cum for me my angel…” Lucifer’s voice curled frigidly against the heat of your neck as his words sent a shudder straight to your core.

Your body had waited for those words, and as soon as he said them your body lit up like the night sky being rent apart by lightning. Your back arched against him as your body was wracked by tremors that began in your cunt that clamped down around him almost violently in backlash at his keeping you at your peak for so long. Everything, including your wings quaked around Lucifer, your body rolling under the waves of your orgasm as it threatened to drown you in your own pleasure. Just as the tide of your orgasm began to ebb Lucifer’s fingers and cock hit a stuttering beat as he began to cum in chilled surges, flooding your system with another powerful surge of unrivaled spasms that had your pussy hungrily sucking him dry with your second descent into depraved bliss.

“Such a good...good... angel…” Lucifer crooned as he continued to ride out both of your abating euphorias, his dick slowly pumping in and out of you as his hands lazily caressed through your feathers, his fingers teasing through the plumes.

“Yours...” Was all you could manage through the trembling wreck he had made of you, your combined cum had begun to drip down your thighs as you rested your still quivering body against the wall in front of you.

Languidly, and with many a lewd noise, Lucifer pulled out of you, the chill of his ejaculation that trailed from your still pulsing cunt only added to your shivering. Much the way it had begun, you felt Lucifer’s weight against you as his mouth teased once more at your shoulder, his tongue lapping out to tease at the bite mark he had left there. His capable hands deftly undid his belt from your wrists even as he continued to kiss and nestle his face at the crook of your neck. Silently you lowered your arms as you felt him begin to retreat slightly from you, giving you just enough room for you to turn to face him.

“Mine.” He whispered before he pressed back against you, his lips meeting yours in a plundering kiss that ended before it even really began.

  
The crystal blue of Lucifer’s gaze caught yours for a moment before he pulled away completely, leaving you to stoop down to bring back up his boxers and jeans in one pull for him. With no need for any further words, you leaned up to place a soft kiss upon his lips before he turned from you and went to go about the rest of his day. You would both spend the next hours smelling of each other instead of the stench of sulfur that permeated Hell and it’s demons, and that left you both with secret smiles. For the time being, Lucifer had to remain in Hell. So for him, you would make it as close to Heaven as you could.


End file.
